evening_cosmosfandomcom-20200213-history
Evening Cosmos Wikia:Chat/Logs/27 August 2016
11:12 nyes 11:12 good 11:13 vry good 11:12 nyes 11:12 good 11:13 vry good 11:25 /announce 11:25 ok good 11:29 potato 11:29 potato 11:29 fUCK 11:30 potato 11:30 !potato 11:30 !FUCK 11:31 ok well then 03:14 * AyanoTheYandere dramatic entrance 03:48 ay b0ss 03:49 Oh hey 03:49 Hey 03:49 Is that a 50s Zombeh on your profile pic? 03:49 It looks sorta like Tord, too. 03:50 .. 03:50 >People said Zombeh looked like Tom 03:51 >changes design up a bit 03:51 GG, I guess. 03:51 >People says it looks like Tord 03:51 AAAAA 03:51 ayyyy 03:51 http://theundeadzombeh.deviantart.com/art/Zombeh-V3-Colored-630646268 03:51 Hey, it still looks good. 03:52 Besides I said sorta, like inspired or smt 03:53 Let me get the reference 03:55 http://i.imgur.com/ASttvqsh.jpg 03:56 Oh, that looks amazin' 03:57 Ehh 03:57 But still 03:57 How does it even look like Tord 03:58 Well, mostly, with the image being cropped, the hair kinda looks like it 03:58 It does have the small spikes in the back 03:59 Then the other things are small details, like the expression 03:59 Zombeh always had those 04:00 Well, ye, point taken. 04:00 *falls* 04:03 RIP 05:15 i exist 05:21 * NebulaJasper checks JS 05:21 "is waiting for review" 05:21 * NebulaJasper waits impatiently 05:28 Oh god 05:29 Did I really leave this open 05:35 yes 05:35 yes you did 05:36 Or 06:03 or 06:03 or what 06:03 whast 06:03 WHAT 06:03 REVIN WHAT 06:04 ORRRR 06:04 also 06:04 * Rebun123 spins around 06:04 i added stuff again 06:05 even a tab with my favourite story i wrote 06:06 I don't know 06:06 What if it's porrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrn 06:07 It's not u fuckin ho 06:08 it's actually something relatable af 06:08 because i only write about things i know about lmao 06:17 Hm 06:18 hm wot 06:18 wat 06:18 I 06:19 Am scrolling through this comic page for things I can buy 06:19 There are real life sized batarangs, but they're too expensive. 06:19 There's the return of the living Deadpools, too, but I think I had too much Deadpool 06:20 There was a Green Lantern ring, but they're out of stock. 06:21 There's the Kyle Rayner variant, but I don't like it, and I might find my girlfriend stuffed in my fridge if I buy it. 06:23 Hm... 06:23 25 do you want a Deadpool comic. 06:25 yes 06:25 Well, they're not in English. 06:25 So good luck. 06:25 C: 06:25 damn 06:25 Well, I mean 06:26 Maybe in your comic store, but. 06:26 Not here, they only sell rare comics in the original language. 06:26 question 06:26 do people in your country know english as a second language or-- 06:26 is that just rare 06:27 They only know the basic. 06:27 ahhh 06:28 well i mean 06:28 english is the universal language so that's why i was wondering 06:29 Well, it's not that much of an universal language. 06:30 After all, it'd be really difficult to speak english in a country that speaks in a language very different from English. 06:30 You could say Latin is the universal language, but it's dead. 06:33 yeah 06:33 it was the universal language before it died 06:33 i wanna learn it so bad 06:33 just so i can start speaking it and freak people out 06:33 "oMG IS HE SUMMONING A DEMON" 06:33 "OH SHIT RUN" 06:34 * NebulaJasper in reality was only shouting loud curse words and stupid sentences 06:34 No 06:34 ;;;; 06:34 You shall only do that shit in the Sanctum Sanctorum 06:35 I think it means Holy Sanctuary (, Batman!) or something like that 06:36 wow 06:37 You can spew bullshit there, though 06:38 Like, y'know 06:39 The classic "Audite mihi ancient phasmatis, quod succurro is turbatus animus"? 06:41 wut 06:42 * Rebun123 sIGH 06:43 IF YOU WANNA LEARN LATIN YOU GOTTA LEARN THE BASICS 06:43 "Listen to me, ancient spirits, and help this tormented soul" 06:47 well i'm taking the root prefixes to italian 06:47 ancient- ancient 06:47 animus- anima 06:48 which is soul 06:48 Phasmatis is phantom. 06:48 figured 06:48 Succurro goes to "Socorro" 06:48 Which is "Help" 06:48 "Audite" and "Mihi" comes from "Audition" and "Me", respectively. 06:49 i got food 06:49 I don't. 06:49 :C 06:56 C: 06:56 :C 07:01 they need some miLK 07:01 K 07:01 DCRYING 07:13 it's hip to fuck bees 07:14 oiii 07:15 oi 07:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGX01IAXwO8 07:27 true 07:27 late 07:27 i just stabbed myself with my toenail 07:27 out 07:27 our 07:27 ow 07:32 out 07:32 our 07:35 shshsh 2016 08 27